Spider-Man: A Day at The Bar with No Name
by JaxxPoolDevil
Summary: This is my first story, but not a real one. It's just a test run, but I made it exciting by setting it in the Spider-Man PS4 video game and making an iconic Marvel character as the star.


**Author's ****Note**

**Hey, folks! Now I need anyone who's reading this story to know that this whole thing is just for practice. I'm new at making stories, so I'm starting off with something non-official just to test my skills and see if I can do it good enough to make real stories. I'll try to make it look awesome though. but it's nothing big. So feel free to leave a bad review if you want.**

April 15th around 10:22 AM at the Bar with No Name in New York City, the place is packed with men sitting and drinking beers. Most of them are chatting with each other, some of them are playing at the two arcade machines in the back. One is themed after Wilson Fisk AKA The Kingpin and the other focuses on Electro, both are notorious enemies of Spider-Man. As one of the guys finishes his drink, he holds his bottle up in the air. "How about a refill!" he shouts out loud.

The front door opens as another customer walks in. The man wears a light sweatshirt marked with "NYC" on the back and pants short enough to show a web tattoo on his right leg. "Morning, Ben!" The bartender says as he waves to greet the customer. Ben waves back before walking into the middle of the room and starts looking around for someone. He soon spots a woman sitting on a stool at the bar table. She's in her mid-twenties and is wearing a smooth-leather jacket, pink pants and has brown hair tied into a ponytail. Ben looks closer and realizes it's a friend of his named Elisa.

He stares at her for about a moment or two as she drinks whiskey before the bartender goes to her to collect her bottle. "You want another one, lady?" he asks as Elisa lifts her head and makes eye contact. "Sure, one more for me" she answers and the bartender leaves to refill her bottle. She stares at nothing for a second before hearing a familiar voice. "Taking a break from people's crap I see." She notices Ben as he sits on the stool next to her. "Ben. Hey, good to see you." she says in a surprising tone. "I can say the same. So what is a nice girl like you doing here?" he replies back as the bartender passes back her drink.

"What you just said. Getting some alone time away from my problems." Elisa takes a sip of her whiskey before she keeps talking. "I had a bad day a work, my boss insisted that I terminate my report on the Maggia crime families just because other people already have it under control, but I refused since it's a big story and important to go public with." she explains as Ben listens closely to her. "So what happened after that?" Elisa has a depressed look on her face as she looks at Ben and pauses before making her response. "He snapped and suspended me for a whole week. And now I won't get enough money to pay for that car I saw on sale."

Ben begins to feel awful for Elisa and pats her on the back to comfort her. "Sorry you got in trouble like that. Some men can be heartless and give us all a bad time." Elisa made a small smile at him to show appreciation for his sympathy. The two of them faces forward as Ben looks around the bar to inspect the environment and people among them. "Of all places, you chose to hang out in this dump." Ben comments on her choice of coming to the bar. Elisa answers "Felt like drinking would ease the pain. Besides, I heard this place got rebuilt after that police captain Yuri Watanabe came in and wrecked it up."

"Oh yeah, I remember that time. God I feel bad that cop got suspended" Ben said as he drinks a bottle of bear. Elisa faces her body towards him to speak more clearly. "She almost murdered that bastard, Hammerhead in cold blood and that jeopardized her position as captain. Even if it was a wanted gangster, killing him didn't make her a hero." she explains with a noble heart. Ben turns to her in acknowledgement. "Ah, you're probably right. But I still think it's unfortunate that Yuri was forced into administrative leave." The bartender would soon cut in without anyone noticing and speaks up with a smile. "You two make an excellent duo for emotional conversations.

Ben and Elisa both turn to him with annoyed faces as he was eavesdropping on their chat. "Do you mind? This is a personal area, buddy!" Ben spoke in a disgusted tone that spooked the bartender. "Whoa there, I didn't mean to upset ya, Ben!" Just want to show you something you might want to see." He raises a TV remote and turns up the volume on a TV hanging from the ceiling. Ben and Elisa watches as the Daily Bugle news go on and are shocked as they see the image of the defeated and now deceased crime boss, Hammerhead. "That couldn't be!" Elisa shouted before J. Jonah Jameson goes live with his "Just The Facts" podcast and announces Hammerhead's defeat by the duo of Spider-Man and Silver Sable.

"Babe, I think it is." Ben said with a smirk, but it faded away when Jameson starts yelling about how the whole gang war wouldn't have happened if Sable didn't let Hammerhead's gang steal her weapons and tech in the first place. "Ugh, that idiot really loves blaming the good guys for all the chaos in this city. At least that iron-headed scumbag got what he deserved." the bartender said. As Ben kept watching, he reached into his right pocket to take something out. He grabbed a mask that is similar to Spider-Man's, except it was black and had red eye lids. Ben held it secretly for a second before putting it away. "You know, some punk caller impersonated me by taking my name once." Ben commented.

A buzzing noise is heard from Elisa's phone. She takes it out and sees a new text message. "Oh My God!" she shouts in a stunned voice. Ben was alerted by her outburst and faced her in shock. "What's wrong?" He was concerned if it was bad. But Elisa was actually overjoyed while looking at Ben. "It's my boss! He changed his mind, he wants me to do a piece on the Maggia story!" She had a huge sign of excitement that begins to thrill Ben with relief. "Seriously? Wow, that's awesome! Seems like you'll be getting that cash you need after all." he said in an impressed tone. Elisa stares at the text with one simple thought in her head. "_Wait, until my friend, MJ hears about my new story."_

While the two of them are distracted by the shocking news, a big man is walking by. He's wearing large boots and a motorcycle coat that makes him look chubby. His appearance also consists of skull tattoos on his arms, bald head, and an awful-looking black beard. This guy spots Elisa and comes up to her side that Ben isn't sitting in. "Hey there, sweet cheeks." he spoke in a low and uncomfortable voice. Elisa turns her head to him with a curious look on her face. "Excuse me? Is there something I can help you with?" she asks which causes the guy to lean closer to her. "Yeah, how 'bout we go out and get lunch together. Just the two of us." He makes an ugly smile and grabs her arm to pull her away.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" Elisa yelled while struggling to escape the man's grip, but he insisted and continued to hold her tightly. "C'mon, baby. Just want to have one meal with-" he was interrupted when Ben stepped in and pushed him back so hard that he slipped a bit. "Didn't your mom tell you to keep your hands to yourself." Ben grunted. The guy regained balance as Ben stood to defend Elisa. "Yo, this ain't your business! Walk away before I hurt ya!" the man yelled. Ben would only step towards him with the thirst for a beatdown. "The only one who's gonna get hurt is you, punk." he taunted. The guy soon becomes enraged by the insult and charged at Ben with a loud roar.

But before he could land his punch, Ben grabbed the guy's fist right before it could hit his face. Everyone in the bar, including Elisa watched and gasped at Ben's amazing defense against the chubby man, who's shocked by his failed attack. Ben lets go of the guy's fist and kicks him hard in the dick, causing him to scream in pain with his eyes widened. Before he could recover, Ben continued to beat him up with three punches to the kidney, left shoulder, and nose before unleashing a fourth punch to the chest strong enough to send the guy flying across the room to the back area and crashes into a table. The guy laid on the ground with broken bones and tries to get back up, but failed as he passes out and becomes totally unconscious.

Everyone stared in shock at Ben, who's breathing deeply after the dynamic brawl he just performed and soon looked around to see the people who witnessed the whole thing. The silence lasted for several seconds, but it broke when everybody cheers loudly for Ben's awesome stunt against the chubby guy. Men raised their bottles to give a toast to their young bar-mate while women cheerfully whistles for whipping such an ugly ass-hole. Ben hears the people congratulating him and smirks as a sign of being proud of himself. "Hey, Bro! How about you come and get yourself a drink?! It's on the house!" the bartender proudly offered. Ben turns to him and starts to walk over to the bar table, but stops when he spots breaking news going live on television. The image from a helicopter camera shows a group of Hammerhead's remaining thugs taking passengers of a bus hostage.

Ben watches the news and realizes that he has some work to do. "You know what, I gotta go do some important business. Hold that drink for me, I'll be back." he tole the bartender. Despite being disappointed about the sudden announcement on short notice, the bartender understands his need for departure. "For you, I'll hold twenty for free!" Elisa stares at Ben with a smile that showed her appreciating him for sticking up as a friend and she waved goodbye for now at Ben as nods at her and leaves through the staircase. Once Ben exits outside the bar, pulls down his sleeves to equip two unusual accessories around his wrists...Those would happen to be web shooters. As he walks out of the alley, Ben grabs the chest of his sweatshirt and tears it open to reveal a suit hidden underneath his clothes. The suit is closely similar to Spider-Man's except the red color around the muscles aren't decorated with web leather and the black spider-symbol on the chest is different. These features clearly proves that Ben has spider powers, but is completely different from Peter Parker. Ben gives off a brooding face as he puts on his mask to reveal his super hero alter ego. "Time to beat some more punks." Scarlet Spider said.

The End

**Author's ****Note**

**Well that's all, folks! I've figured I should make this story more interesting even though it's just a test to start small. That's why I set it in the official Spider-Man game released last year on PS4, in which case is one of my favorite video games of all time. I'm sure you Marvel fans already heard of it.**

**Child Deadpool: I'm pretty certain all of them got the picture, buddy! Can't believe you chose to write some spin-off of that webbed geek instead of Deadpool!**

**Ugh. Probably should've reminded DarkDevilKnight to keep you locked in your Deadpool Arkham series!**

**Serious Deadpool: You two are buds, remember? And because of that, we go wherever YOU go.**

**Shut up. Anyway if you guys played the game a lot, then you've already figured out this is right after the City That Never Sleeps dlc saga. And I thought it would be cool to make Ben Reilly AKA Scarlet Spider the main character. In case you don't know, he's a more brooding and darker version of Spider-Man. He's also in the final season of the Ultimate Spider-Man show that WAS on Disney XD. All the other characters in this novel were made up by me.**

**Alright, it's been fun. Can't wait to start my first REAL story!**

**JPD out!**


End file.
